The MalfoyWeasley New Year's bash
by nelmari
Summary: Who is ginny really? who are her friends? i'll tell you, the two dangerous ones are at the top of the list. the only mentioned ones on the list, mind you. The Slytherins! Please R


(A/N: I don't own it, none of it – except my "small facts" and that part of the plot. Look at the bottom to see why I used stars in the lines. Excuse any spelling mistakes; this was done before, during and after 00:00 (Johannesburg time) New Years 2006. forgive my babbling, enjoy the story!)

Chapter one.

The Maker's Material Shop -

Lusius Malfoy was holding a New Years party and being the 'good' co-worker, he invited everyone from the ministry of magic. Take note that 'everyone' includes the Weasleys even though he hated them so much. The invitations concluded that every co-worker could bring two persons with them. Harold Weasley asked his family who would like to go with him, Ron grunted and left the room without an answer. The twins where too busy with their 'business' and Percy was already invited. So Mr Weasley looked pleading towards his wife and only daughter.

"I can't not go, and I can't go alone either. Please say you'll come with me," he asked, the women looked at each other but before they could reply Mr Weasley jumped in again.

"I'll buy you each a NEW outfit for the gig." At that Mrs Weasley straightened herself.

"Harold dear, we can't afford new outfits and…" she began.

"Mum," Ginny interrupted. "I could make my own outfit if you only buy me some fabric and such things. It will be much cheaper and if you want I could make you one too" Mr and Mrs Weasley eyed their daughter with appreciation.

Molly had long since known that her daughter has the talent of dressmaking. They agreed and the next trip to Diagon Alley was right the next day.

Mr Weasley gave Ginny a cash limit beyond her dreams and she went ecstatic in the Maker's Material Shop. For her mother she got together two different concepts. One was a bluish-green and the other was violet. Molly chose the violet fabric. When it came to counting the costs Ginny realized she was way underneath the limit. She asked for the money to pay and made a quick run into the bead's section of the Maker's Material Shop. Her parents nodded and left the shop to go do their own shopping.

For herself – and in secret, Ginny picked out her favourite colour – black – and two other fabrics. She paid and had money left to give back to her dad. He smiled approvingly and gave the change back to her for something she could want. She saw a necklace on one of the stalls and went in to find out what it cost. It was a fair price for the tiny chain with only one gem hanging from it. The mysterious lady chuckled as she explained the magnificence of the gem.

"It's made of teardrops, my dear. The one you will wear becomes your soul stone and if your soul has been touched it lights up." She said.

Ginny smiled at the thought and as she held the white, nearly transparent stone it lit up.

The Weasleys went home after Ginny bought the necklace and found her parents again. She ran up the stairs with her parcels from the material shop and immediately started with the clothes. Mr Weasley got out his old tux and gave it to Ginny to recreate.

She worked all through the night and in the morning she was finished with her mother's dress. She gave it to her mother to fit and it was perfect. Everyone was amazed at the detailed work of the young girl. After all she was only seventeen.

Ginny fell asleep at the breakfast table and was relocated to the living room. When she woke up later she went back to work on her outfit. Everyone wanted to see what she was working on but she kept him or her away till she was finished.

For days she made excuses for the Weasleys to not see the outfit. Finally the big night came and the revealing of her mysterious outfit.

Ginny found some Cutex in one of her drawers and applied it early the day. She took a bath and went to get dressed. She took a long time struggling with her hair and finally she was ready. All the Weasley's waited down the stairs as she came out of her room. Her dad was in his wonderful 'new' navy-blue suit. Her mother in her two-piece violet dress. Ginny had her new necklace on, an antique watch she stole from her dad and high black shoes. Her mysterious outfit was a black suite, with tie and all. The two top buttons were open, revealing her necklace (and cleavage) and the tie hung loosely under the collar. She had her hair all curly and taken up to make it seem like it was cut short. She looked beautiful – however a bit masculine. Her jacket cut to her curves, the high shoes and the cleavage showed she was in fact a woman. Oh and the prettily made up face with red lipstick and blue eye shadow.

They left that instant, ready to face all the people of the ministry and their spouses – and don't forget, the Malfoys.

Chapter 2

- A fight on the dance floor -

They arrived by flu powder. Ginny had to un-dust her Velvet black suite. She looked around the ballroom and noticed that they actually did fit in. Actually, they looked really good. They were directed to their table and there they received menus for the dinner. The open-bar was far to their left and a waiter quickly rushed over to their table. Ginny spotted Draco on the other side of the floor. He was scanning the room and drinking from a large cup. After her parent's left to go dance Ginny gathered the courage to walk over to the pathetic-looking ex-Slytherin.

He was grunting when she stepped up to his table. She was happy to notice that he was alone. And he didn't see her coming! That was a plus.

"What's up with you?" she asked. Draco turned to look at her and grunted again. He found it appropriate to answer.

"The coffee sucks" he said bluntly.

Small fact:

Ginny and Draco had had a small thing going on between them about a year ago. It wasn't formal; in fact it wasn't anything at all. More of a friendship then anything else – they never got to kissing and since then Ginny had a few flings and two serious relationships. One with Harry Potter – the one she resented the most – and one with Blaize Zabini (a Slytherin seventh year.)

End of fact.

Ginny remembered how he was addicted to the black substance. That was probably the only thing they had in common.

Draco studied her and warmed up at the sexy woman in front of him.

"Where's your date?" she asked.

"As hard as it might be to believe Gin-Gin some people are busy at New Years." He said.

"In other words you don't have one?" she smirked.

Another small fact:

Ginny was in fact evil, but still considerate of her family. She was the only Gryfindor in the history of time who was accepted into a Slytherin sorority. That was how she met Blaize – and Draco was the one who took her into the sorority. Gin-Gin was the nickname Draco used to irritate Blaize since he (Blaize) was the one who invented it for his girlfriend.

End of fact.

Draco rolled his eyes and replied: "I don't see a man hanging over you or are you into girls now?" he barked.

"I bet a girl could give me more than you ever had," she replied. Draco's eyes flared. He didn't like the thought of 'his' Gin-Gin with a girl instead of with him. She smirked again.

"Go bitch someone else" he said in defeat.

"Gladly," she turned to leave. "But no-one's as easy as you," She finished.

Draco jumped up and turned to face her.

"Why I…" he said louder than he intended. An old lady on a table farther away shushed them. Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist and took her to the dance floor to argue there.

He took her right hand in his left and put his other on her back. Ginny smiled when she put her left hand gently on his shoulder. Draco saw this and it made him even madder.

"I wonder if bitchiness could be grown out." Draco snapped.

"No sorry." Ginny grinned.

Whenever Draco got mad he had a look in his eye that Ginny liked. She just loved making him mad.

"Slutiness and bitchiness comes together I guess" Draco tried to turn the tables on her.

Ginny – not in the least bit bothered by his comment – nodded in agreement.

"You know what's worse? You're a Blaize throw out!" he said into her ear. Ginny's heart sank, that was all he had to say for her to crumble.

Small fact:

Blaize Zabini was the head of the group and the most popular guy amongst the Slytherin girls. Being the only Gryfindor to go out with Blaize and for that long time made Ginny famous in the Slytherin house. Being dumped by Blaize meant falling in ranks. However Blaize did the 'nice' thing and said that Ginny had broken up with him so she didn't fall. Ginny, Blaize and Draco where the only ones who new the truth about the break up.

End of fact.

Ginny handled herself greatly. She caught her breath, dug her nails into his neck and with glassy eyes burning into his, she spoke calmly.

"I hate you," she simply said.

Draco calmed down; he felt the nails in his skin and the sting of it.

"Now Gin-Gin, that's one thing we have in common," he spoke sadly. "I hate me too."

This took Ginny off guard; she slid her left hand back to his shoulder and watched him intently.

"Draco?" she breathed confused.

"Just leave me, you're much better off without me," he said and left the dance floor. Ginny cringed as she remembered those exact words coming from his lips a year ago. She realized that she must have hit his dark spot. That place where you don't go to unless you have a wish for major depression.

Ginny went off the dance floor and got herself some of the coffee.

"The coffee does suck," she mumbled to herself as she returned to her table.

Chapter three.

- The puzzle piece -

Ginny kept her eye on Draco's table during dinner – he didn't return. She didn't eat much since she lost her appetite on the dance floor. Desert was served in small baskets. Ginny grabbed her basket of chocolate covered cherries and left the ballroom. On her way out she grabbed a bottle of just-opened champagne. She entered the labyrinth of hallways in the mansion. Half past eleven Ginny eyed her watch and too a few more sips of the champagne. She heard a bottle crash, a small explosion and a loud curse from one of the rooms. She walked closer and heard Draco mumble to himself. Ginny rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Ginny did a quick look through. It had a small fireplace that was now red with the glow of the fire. That and glass pieces and dripping alcohol. It seemed to be Draco's room. There where Slytherin flags against the wall and several Hogwarts banners on the closets.

Draco seemed wasted. Again Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco lisped to the door. Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Anywhere but here" she answered and turned again.

"Nooo, come in. Ginny – meet my room. Room this is Ginny." He said drunkly. Ginny's eyebrows shot up. He must be really drunk. He could even be dangerous.

"This is the girl I allowed to slip through my fingers. An' I just handed her on a silver platter to that prat Zabini – no a golden platter, silver isn't good enough for her."

Ginny felt a chill go down her spine. She walked in, placed her champagne and cherries on a table and closed the door.

"Oh look, she's coming in for a little chat," he continued to lisp. Ginny had never seen him so drunk. Her heart went out to him for the pain that he'll be feeling when the hangover comes.

"Draco…" she didn't know what so say.

"Ginny…" he pointed at her and giggled. "How smart we are"

SLAP! Ginny's hand hit Draco across the cheek. He fell back and screamed.

"What was that for?" he said not so drunk anymore. Then Ginny realized the drunk was just an act. And she knew why: he wanted to be sent to his room – so he acted drunk and did obscure things in public. Then his mother sent him up to his room. She was mad and hit him on the other side, even harder.

"For being an idiot, and then lying about it" she spat.

"No one's ever lifted a hand to me, at least none who lived long afterwards." He said angrily and stormed up to her. He now seemed only tipsy, just how she felt and it didn't help that his eyes were flaring; it made her knees want to crumple. She made an instant decision. One she had taken two years to figure out and here it was, a foot away from her.

She stepped forward, grabbed Draco's face and crashed her lips against his. His jaw went rigid and she wanted to pull away and look at his reaction. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer but quickly pulled his face two inches away from hers.

"I feel like I'm kissing a boy," he mumbled. Ginny shook her head and pulled him closer for another kiss. She opened her lips and teased Draco's lips with her tongue. He parted his lips and just as soon started liking her lips and tasted her.

"What have I been missing!" Draco stated for the second Ginny's lips moved to nibble his ear. He longingly took her lips in another smothering kiss. He stepped more forward and pushed her backwards – against his closet. Ginny moaned into his mouth as he started to unbutton her.

She pulled away from him and caught her breath.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"They describe it as 'Sex' - it's pleasurable, you just have to try it" he answered.

"I have, thank you," she teased. "But here?"

"It's my room, no ones coming in here tonight." He said. While they were talking they were taking off each other's clothes. Even to Ginny's mild objection she was just as busy getting his shirt off. Ginny nodded as she quickly went in for another kiss. When Draco finally got her shirt off he felt the silky under garment she was wearing. He pulled back to look. It was made of the red silk Ginny bought with her extra money a few weeks ago. It was see-through and he saw her soft skin and her bra. He also saw the necklace for the first time. It was glowing a bright red and the lady from he stall described it as a match with a soul mate. He heard voices from the hallway and walked over to lock the door. He returned and Ginny had already taken off her shoes and socks. He picked her up vertically and turned her around. Wrapping his arms around her once more he caught her lips in a kiss. He pushed her to the bed and before they reached Ginny pulled away. She concentrated on getting Draco's belt loose and his zipper down. The black pants slipped to the ground and Draco bent down to take off his shoes. They faced each other again and stared into each other's eyes. Draco's hands moved to her belt and took it off. He quickly unzipped her and watched as the velvet fell to the ground. The red garment only hung to her hips and Draco stared as it waved around her skin.

Ginny sat on the bed and opened herself to him. He stepped closer and they kissed again. Draco gently placed Ginny's back on his cotton bedding. He slid his hands underneath the garment and tugged it off. Things went intense from there. Soon her bra was off and her panties too. Draco's boxers were off too. They caressed each other with kisses as they reached the point of intimacy. He entered her with skill. The peak of passion followed next and Draco slid off her when they were finished. He took her in his arms and they nearly fell asleep when the New Years bell went off.

Ginny jumped up swiftly after they heard the "Happy New Year" coming from the ballroom. Draco pulled her back to him when she only sat on the bed. Ginny felt the strange feeling that he was feeling too. It felt like a piece of their puzzle had been filled. The piece that ended their togetherness. This was the last for them. Their lives will probably never cross again but for now they were together. After a few minutes of cuddling, Ginny got up and got dressed. Draco followed suite and she watched him all the way. She felt completeness in him that she never felt again. Her soul stone was dimming at lighting speed and then they were Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy again.

A smirk crossed Ginny's face as she watched Draco put on his jacket.

"I could have fallen for you back then, you know?" she mused.

"I seriously doubt that, you hate me remember?" he replied.

"Yeah, good point," she said and stepped closer to him. She gave him one last kiss on his swollen lips and walked out, leaving the year behind.

When they entered the ballroom together they both – separately – stepped into a new year and into a new life.

I have to give credit to Gilmore Girls for: Ginny's look, "the coffee sucks", the champagne snatch, the first kiss and "I feel like I'm kissing a boy".

The end.

(A/N: Thank you and goodnight.)


End file.
